


continuation: My happy ending

by princesszavi1



Series: fanfic of fanfics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Cute, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Good Jotunheim, Good Laufey (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Fic, Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, kid helblindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: continuation of my story my happy ending. How Loki got custody of his little brother Helblindi.
Relationships: Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: fanfic of fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834666
Kudos: 13





	continuation: My happy ending

“ Your Highness, Heimdall summons you.” said a messenger bowing deeply interrupting their dinner.  
“ Can't this wait.”  
“ I am afraid not my king. Heimdall says Lord Hana.. HAnaabuseu of eastern archipelago is here is to see you.” said the messenger cringing and bowing even lower.  
“ Fine, Tell them I am on my way.” said Loki raising from his meal.  
“ The guest requests all mother's presence. My king.” added the messenger.  
“ Mother ?” wondered Thor.  
“ I don't recall any lord by that name. Let us go with no further ado. Heimdall knows better than to interrupt us so late.” said the Allmother gathering her skirts. And so the three royals marched to Bifrost to meet their strange guest.

“ Oh my.” the all mother gasped rushing forward to hug the strange Jotun smiling. “ I should've know only you can come up with such ridiculous names. My friend. It's good to see you.” laughed Frigga.

“ well one can only do so much to entertain the rulers of Asgard. My My Lady Frigga you get younger and younger as the centuries go by. I feel perverse even looking at you.” said the towering Jotun making the allmother blush like a young milk maid.

“ Get away from my mother.” cried Loki and Thor at the same time trying to distance their mother from the perverse giant.

“ Boys, he means no harm. Its just the way he is. Stop glaring and be nice. Let me introduce you to Utgard Loki, the best master strategist the nine has ever seen. Lord Loki meet my sons Loki and Thor.” said Frigga browbeating them into good manners.

“ Its very nice to meet you, my lord. But forgive me if I had never heard of you or your great strategy.” spoke Loki the childish ruler of nine.

“ Loki, Be nice.” hissed Allmother and Thor.

“ He is just feeling threatened seeing our mother smiling at someone she shares history. Its all childish envy and twisted mother complex.” said Thor apologizing of behalf of his bonded mate.

“ Stop using the bond to read my thoughts you oaf.” spat Loki glaring at the blonde.

“ Oh my where are my manners. Please forgive me for making you wait. Let us go to the palace where we can catch up and talk about your supposed retirement.” said Frigga taking the Jotun by hand ignoring her two bickering sons.

“ Mother, wait up. I am coming.” shouted Loki running to his mother's side leaving Thor.

In the palace the servants were busy preparing rooms to receive the new Jotun guest covering the suite with frost and cooling spells thanks to detailed instructions the Allmother has written to care for the ever coming and going Jotun dignitaries. Quickly and silently they made the preparations laying out a table for four in the guest living rooms. By the time they were nearly done the Allmother walked in with her guest and their king glowering at said guest. They sighed used to the two princes antics whenever someone tired to make their mother smile or heaven forbid blush. It was sweet to see two adult princes compete for their mother's attention like little puppies.

“ Loki, do you know you were named after Utgard Loki partly and partly after my great grand uncle. When we were young, he looked just like you, beautiful and striking. His parents had to beat his suitors with a stick since he was able to walk. ” laughed Frigga making her son scowl at the towering 8 foot Jotun.

“ Remember how cousin Frey tried wooing you riding a Pegasus and falling face first in manure.” said Frigga smiled at the red haired Jotun .

“ Yes, I remember Brunhilde chasing him with a mace afterwards for stealing her Pegasus.” 

“ Mother, I never knew vanir and jotun were so friendly.” interrupted Loki.

“ Before Odin stole the throne from Buri, the realms were friendly and free to move. At one time all the scholars and seidr wielders came to Utgard to learn from the famed Jotun Seidrmeir. In fact Me and your dam Frabauti spent a few winters backpacking through Midgard, Vanaheim and Svartalfheim. It is in the dwarven forges that your sire learned his most feared battle technique and me, I learned to swear like dwarf.” chuckled Utgard Loki watching the prince's embarrassed face.

“ Now enough of old times. Let us get to the matter at hands.” said the king.

“ Before that I need to tell you a story. Let us wait for the thunderer before I begin. In the meanwhile I would like to sit down and eat something first. Being old takes a lot of energy.” 

By the time Thor arrived the three of them made a sizeable dent in their meal with few words and smiles in between. Thor soon joined them. By the time meal was done everyone settled into relative silence.

“ Well.” said Loki a few minutes after the table was cleared.

“ Quiet boy, a few more seconds will do no harm.” said the older Jotun.

“ Why you?” bristled Loki to be cut off by Allmother.

“ Utgard Loki tell us what brings you to aseir palace from your self imposed exile.” 

“ Yes I will get there but first. let me give you young princes a small history lesson. It is roughly 72 centuries ago. The beginning of first Vanir Aseir war.

The King Njord of Vanaheim sent a messenger to King Mimir of Jotunheim asking for his aide. King Mimir, Sire of King Laufey and Grand Sire of now King Loki sent a hundred of Jotunheim's best seidr workers and war experts to help against the brute strength of Aseir soldiers. It was decided then I, a young boy no more than 1500 will head a small team of war strategists. King Mimir was kind enough to also send a few warriors and healers along. 

Your sire, Laufey a youngling barely out of childhood decided to sneak along. Laufey disguised as a soldier entered Vanaheim soil where he had first real glimpse of war. The endless blood shed and hollow vacant eyes of warrior overwhelmed him. Before the Jotun soldiers could find their missing prince, prince laufey experienced war firsthand. He overcame his fear and with help of a small band of warriors Jotun and Vanir alike. Laufey at a mere age of 13 turned the tide of the war resulting in Vanir's victory. It was the first of many doomed attacks of Odin and his brothers on the nine.

Many believed that crushing defeat in hands of a mere child followed by failed conquests through out the nine was enough to deter Odin from rising arms against the nine. I had a feeling that the worst is yet to come. Expect for laufey and a few lords no one gave credit to my words.

Thirteen centuries of peace followed the war where Odin married Jord, first of his many wives. Jord was a giantess who had control over the earth. She along with Vanir witch Freya taught Odin seidr enough to once again raise an army against the nine. This time he used dwarven blades to strengthen his wicked army taking over the realms one by one attacking them from the shadows to prevent them from banding together. Alfheim was first to fall followed by Niflheim and Vanaheim where he demanded Frigga daughter of Njord to marry him or face extinction.

Only Jotunheim and Muspelheim stood strong to his might by the end of first century. Odin conquered small moons, planets and asteroids under Jotunheim's protection provoking us. Tensions were high on the verge of erupting when the untimely death of King Mimir struck Jotunheim. A year of mourning was declared and Laufey was crowned king. A treaty was drawn to prevent Aseir and Jotun war. Odin sent Tyr his general to sign the treaty on his behalf while he made plans to strike the jotun capital by the end of the week.

When Odin did strike; war broke out on Jotun soil for first time since dawn of time. The war went on for 10 centuries with no party getting the upper hand. I headed the war council this time as I have been following every war Odin has ever waged directly or indirectly.

While war rage on the battle fronts the king faced another kind of war on the inside.The people wanted Laufey to choose a consort and produce few heirs to safeguard the royal throne. The feeling strengthened when the news of birth of Aseir heir broke out. With little to no choice, Laufey choose Farbauti a renowned warrior and Shield brother as his mate. The royal couple had a few difficulties at the beginning but they grew to love and respect each other.

When the news of Farbauti's pregnancy came 4 centuries later people rejoiced saying that it was a sign from the norms signalling the end of the bloody war. Odin and his troops were falling back and were almost out of the frozen realm when the Farbauti went into labor.

Farbauti was injured and it was proposed he take refuge in the sacred temple with a platoon of guards for protection when Odin and his brothers vanished from the front lines. They returned a day later with the sacred casket of winter and news of Farbauti's death. The death of Farbauti and the royal child hit the Jotuns hard. They fought hard against his murderer but Odin used the casket to make the very ice we used turning it into living tombs for the Jotun warriors. within days Jotunheim surrendered. Grieving and enraged Laufey faced Odin and his brother forone last time. He killed Villi and Ve while Odin ran for his life using Tyr, and hundreds of Aseir soldiers as shield. 

By the end of the day Jotunheim lost and Asgard was victorious. The Aseir demanded gold, jewels, minerals and slaves as war compensation but King Laufey refused on slaves. Enraged by the king's refusal, Odin closed the borders and prohibited any realm from trading with the frozen realm leaving us truly isolated.

Next Odin waged war on Muspelheim assassinating Surtur and his royal court, the realm plunged into civil war and remained far from nine politics. After subjugating the nine, Odin went to rewrite history citing the Asgardian supremacy and glory.. The conquest and subjugation of the nine was described as other realms bowing before the might of Asgard and thus the nine we know and see today has come into being.

Meanwhile in Jotunheim, King Laufey mourned for his mate and child. He overlooked the reconstruction of the realm while caring for the injured and homeless.

I was tired of blood shed and battles could no longer stand to see my king and dear friend a husk of his older self, so one fine day I vanished from the court and fled to the eastern (wild and untouched by war) archipelago and continued living as a hermit lord of some thousand Jotun strong when one day a century before I had 3 strange visitors from the capital with a chest of letters and few knickknacks.

This is where your story beings My king.” said the lord Loki reclining in his seat looking at his liege with sharp intelligent eyes.

“ Imagine my surprise when the king of jotunheim is at my door with a small child and a servant requesting entry. Me a no name self exiled hermit. What is more surprising is that the child no less than 9 centuries old is none other than the my crown prince and our only hope for continuation of Ymir's line .”

“ What Lauufey's child??” cried Thor in surprise while Loki sat stunned. 

“ There is more to come prince. King Laufey demanded rooms to be prepared for his son insisting that he talk to me in private. While my household bustled and hurried to welcome the royal family, the king locked us in my office going through long agreements and deals. I will give you short version of those talks, king Laufey wanted me to foster his son teaching him ways of the kings and rulers within the safety of my walls away from the rest of the nine. He is to stay until his coming of age when he will return to the capital to be named as crown prince with me as his mentor and will inherit the throne after his sire. All the while King Laufey was determined to restore Jotunheim to its past glory or die trying. The prince is named Helblindi and is a full blooded Jotun with right mind for politics but woefully sheltered. I have come here after careful and considerations to reunite the remaining royal family.” finished the Jotun lord with eyes only for Loki laufeyson.

Loki stayed silent and refused to meet anyone yes. He can sense Thor pushing into his mind to know his thoughts but he shut himself away. HE replied in a calm but deadly tone.

“ You realize I can have you hanged on charges of withholding information, treason and conspiring against your king.” Loki counted on his fingers grinning like a man possessed.

“ Technically, I haven't sworn my allegiance to you King Loki. I am still under the service of King Laufey as such I am committing no treason.” said the older Jotun just as slyly.

“ I can kill you now and claim you were lost in a Bifrost accident.” said Loki summoning a blade.

“ Loki, enough. You will do him no harm and let him tell his side of the story of why he with held such a crucial fact.” said Frigga coming to stand by Loki's side.

“ choose your worlds carefully for they may be your last ones.” said Loki.

“ Imagine prince if an enemy prince appears in your lands one day and becomes your sovereign by trickery, murder and rule lawyering based on some archaic tradition. Will you entrust the only link to restoring your realm to him or will you not try to hide the existence of the prince till the new ruler proves himself worthy.” asked the old war master unperturbed.

“ What makes you think I have changed now? I can still kill this tiny obstacle and consolidate my claim to the throne.” drawled Loki with fury in his eyes completely out of character.

“ well I might be wrong and Jotunheim is doomed.” said Utgard Loki equally bored.

“ You can leave now before i do something untoward.” said Loki dismissing the older Jotun.

“ LOKI , young man where are your manners. He is a guest and my dear friend.” cried Frigga.

“ It is not negotiable mother. He leaves now.” said Loki.

“ Yes. My prince. But before I go I a few things belonging to the late King addressed to his son. Since he did not specify which one I think I leave them here.” said the old Giant summoning a box and placing it on the table. 

“ My queen and young prince. Farewell.” wished Utgard Loki showing himself out with Frigga following him.when they were no longer visible Thor went to his brother trying and failing to read him.

“ Not now Thor. I wish to be left alone.” 

“ Promise me. You won't run. Promise me you won't act rashly. Promise me you will give him a chance.” asked Thor pressing their foreheads together.

“ I will.” 

Loki looked at the old copper box ( worn out by the frequent use)with dents here and there and bluish tints around the screws. whatever it contained, he was sure was carefully treasured by a young child. His observations proved true when he saw slightly crumpled and tear stained dog eared letters inside the box. With a soft click he closed he box and teleported to top branches of Yggdragsil where he knows even Thor cannot follow him before taking out the letter and sat down reading.

“ Dear Helblindi,

I know today is your name day. I know you are angry, sad and hurt that I sent you away.I know I have no excuse for doing this but my little Bee , believe me when I say this. I would give everything in the nine to spend the rest of my pitiful years with you but for that to happen I have to send you away for a little while. Today I will tell you the story of how I met your sire but before that I think you should know about your older brother and my first born.

He died even before he could see our world, tiny and secure in his dams womb at least I hope he was safe not frightened and lonely.We hoped to name him Loptr; which means free, like the wind. We felt it was appropriate when our world was on the verge of losing itself. But he and my bonded Farbauti, yes the same Farbauti you learned in your textbook who died at the end of the great war. HE is my true love and the dam of my first born unborn child Loptr.

After his loss I fell into despair loosing my self. I raged and raged against the norns for centuries and cursed their very existence. After ten centuries of misery and ruling one day I met a your sire Argeir, a lesser northern jarl with self entitlement a mile long and who could drive a lesser being crazy within minutes.HE was stubborn, nit-picky, arrogant, selfish, kind, caring and total drama Queen. We got along like fire and water and to say the rest was history. For the first time in my long miserable existence I felt living was not a punishment. 

When I first felt stirrings in my womb I was so overcome with happiness that I couldn't stop smiling for days. To say more than few nobles freaked out was an understatement. That day I have decided I will restore want was once lost to us even If it is the last thing I will ever do. 

Unfortunately tragedy struck once again when your sire died in a skirmish when I was six moons along. I once again lost my hope to live and wished to end my life as soon you were born. But I couldn't do that my little Bee, when I first held you in my arms, I couldn't let go. I promised myself to be there for you for every step of your life and be a good parent I failed to be first time.

I want you to have patience for a little while so I can work out a few tricky things. I know it is scary and new. But I promise you things will get better and soon you will forget about your old dam. Utgard Loki may seem weird sometimes crazy but I wouldn't leave you with him if I didn't trust him with my life. He is a crazy old bat but he is a great story teller and master scholar. If he nags you put a few toads in his chambers and he will back off. My little Bee, think of this as a small training exercise or play date and by time time the sun turns I will be back for you. We will go camping and I will buy you your first ice beast. I am so sorry my little Bee, I promise I will always love you.

Your dam Laufey.

Loki clutched the letter in his hands trying to slow his breathing. Oh how hated himself for Killing Laufey and making this little shy wonderful Kid cry. HE cursed the norns for his twisted fate and awful life. When he felt he all his deeds were behind him, he gets hit by another of his past deeds. How many children lost their families that fateful day or how many mother s lost their sons. To think all could be prevented if he was never born was such a devastating thought. To let go and fall into the void once again but this time making sure he died felt like a good thing. But he knew he won't die until he paid for his sins. He felt the past decade of good deeds will lessen the guilt he carried inside him but he was wrong. It did no good knowing he caused more devastation than he could ever make up for. HE knew he should face his actions rather than hiding like a coward. With his mind made up he made to teleport back home only to be shocked seeing Thor standing by the trunk.

“ Whaa.. Thor. How did you make it here? Brother when did you learn sedir. Should I be worried you're an imposter come to assassinate me.” he asked with a watery smile failing to hide his inner turmoil.

“ Oh loki. Come here. Did I not promise you I will always be there for you. All you need is to call for me and I will be there to fight your battles.” said Thor pulling Loki into a tight embrace.

“ I hate it when you become all sappy. Let go.” said the younger squirming in Thor's hold. 

“ Liar, I know you love it.”  
“ Fine, see how you will make it back home.” Loki said teleporting.  
“ Loki, brother come back. Please. I am sorry.” pleaded Thor.  
“ You called.” said Loki appearing in a flash.  
“ Holy norns. Loki. Don't do that.” cried Thor trying to catch Loki in a head lock when Loki brought them home.

“ Heimdall, I shall require your helmet as recompense for your folly.” said Loki stepping into the Bifrost dome in his full regalia sans helmet.

“ May this lowly servant beseech his majesty what he intends to do with said helmet, my king?” drawled Heimdall looking at the cosmos.

“ I shall present it to crown prince and hope he shall forgive me for being a bad older brother.” added Loki slyly.

“ Can you see him.” 

“ Yes, my prince. He is practicing healing magic in the woods. I suggest you go now before Thor wakes up. From what I have seen Prince Helblindi is just like you when you are young and I remember how much you hated Thor's boisterousness. HE even looks like you, lanky, chubby cheeked with innocently wide eyes but 6 feet tall whereas as you were what two feet tall walking into people and being a pain in the ass.” chuckled Heimdall.

“ Stop, people will mistake you care for me. Wise Heimdall.” said Loki vanishing from the dome.

“ Always my king.”

“ So you have come.” asked Utgard Loki with an annoying look.

“ Well yes, I did. Or you might be going mad old croon.” huffed Loki hating that he was found before he could lurk around and gather Intel.

“ Well one cannot say these days with their King disappearing very decade or so.” added the old bat. Hateful definitely hateful old shrew thought Loki. 

“ Well where is he?” demanded Loki.

“ Lose those horns and we will talk. You look like a fire devil. Young people these days have no sense of fashion. Honestly How are you allowed into the court.” muttered the older Jotun making Loki hiss like a wet cat.

“ Whatever, I am here for my brother. Lead away or get lost.” gritted Loki through grinding teeth.

“ well come now, and do keep up.” added utgard Loki turning away.

“ Oh, just you wait old man. I will throw you in a pit of vipers.” hissed Loki.

“ Helbindi, you have a guest. Remember I told you, You will be meeting someone.” said the bigger Jotun softly standing by a half-closed door.

“ I am not decent come back tomorrow.” cried a tiny voice from inside.

“ Now, now little Blindi don't be like that. Just meet him and if you hate him, I will throw him out and make Snorii chase him with broomstick.” said the older cajoling the little prince.

“ No, I won't meet my dam's murderer.” cried the little prince breaking a flower vase and sniffling.

“ “  
“ “  
“ Are you leaving?”

“ I have nothing to say.” replied Loki walking away.

“ Well, Why are you here?” shouted Thor at the brooding snake.  
“ ”  
“ Loki, come on stop sulking and speak.”

“ hiss”

“ I don't speak snake.” said the blonde manhandling his snake brother.

“ Ow, Oowww no biting. Stop dammit.” cried Thor throwing the snake to ground.

“ Fine be that way. See if I care.” shouted Thor readying his hammer flying away.

Queen Frigga walked into the woods with a serene smile and picnic basket in hand. She was accompanied by Pepper Potts and her six year old daughter Morgan Stark. The three were currently in search of a big brooding green snake also known as their King Loki. The little member of the group was first to spot the king sleeping curled up high in a peach tree. She gasped shouting at the snake hoping it will come down for her to inspect and get her hands on.

“ HHIIISsSs” 

“ Come down Loki. Baby Morgan won't be sacred of your little hissy fit.” chided the queen scooping the baby into her arms so baby Morgan is at eye level with the hissing snake. Morgan immediately caught Loki's tail biting it causing Loki hiss and slither away.

“ Stop, Morgan you will get sick.” chided Frigga.

“ A few germs will do her good. Don't worry kids always play rough.” said Pepper.

“ Stop sicking your child on me. Lady pepper that was cruel.” cried Loki changing into his Aesir form.

“ Well, dumbasses need someone to teach them lessons.Your majesty.” said Pepper grinning.

“ I am your King.” cried Loki trying and failing to push Baby Morgan into his mother's arms.

“ Technically, I didnot pledge my loyalty to you. I am still a citizen of U.S.A so you have no power over me.” replied Pepper slyly.

Loki scowled at Pepper and Morgan (who finally settled in his hands pulling at his hair every which way in hopes of setting them right) saying, “ Well, It's nice meeting you. If you will excuse me I will go see my people and hear their petitions.” 

“ No, you won't. First I am going to feed you then you will tell me all that happened in Jotunheim then we are going to decide on how and what to do next.” said Allmother.

“ Yay, Picnic. Can I have grapes.” shouted Morgan pumping her fists.

“ Stop moving you sea monkey. You will hurt someone.” chided Loki placing the hyperactive child on ground.

“ come sit. The palace chefs packed banana pie and stew.” informed Frigga arranging the picnic blanket and waiting for her son. By the time Loki was done with his tale Morgan was sound asleep having eaten all the grapes. Mother and son were glaring at each other hoping the other will realize their mistake but alas both are too stubborn and frankly dense.

Pepper decided to intervene before spells start flying. 

“ Loki, you do know you were wrong in leaving right?”

“ I know. What I am supposed to do. Wait for him to come at me with a sword.” cried Loki.

“ No, I expect you to face him and ask for his forgiveness even beg if needed instead of running away like a coward. My son is no coward.” said Queen Frigga calmly looking at her son.

“ You Are not My MOTHER.” shouted Loki angry standing. Pepper was truly worried. The queen remained seating and she replied,  
“ You are lucky I am not Farbauti. He would have skinned you alive for making a child cry. Be glad I am here having this talk and not him.”

Loki felt himself ashamed. His eyes got blurry and he turned away to hide the sudden emotions. The queen got up placing a hand on his shoulder waiting for him to come to her. After a few moments Loki turned hugging his mother sobbing silently. Frigga rubbed his back murmuring soothing.

“ My son, you have wronged this child. You being in great distress about your heritage; King Laufey being our sworn enemy doesn't exempt you of your crimes. I am equally to blame so is your brother and all of Asgard. But this child is not my only blood relative. He is your blood brother and last connection with your lost family. Don't push him away if he rejects you or blames you. Don't give up after a single attempt you will hate yourself for not trying. Please give him a chance.” 

“ I know mother.” sniffed Loki hugging his mother tightly before letting go.

“ Where are you going?” shouted pepper at Loki's back.

“ To Alfaheim. My baby brother needs an ice hound.” replied Loki before vanishing. 

“ Come lady Pepper. We have a new suite to prepare. Hope Helblindi likes green walls. I have a lot of Loki's old clothes in storage.” smiled Frigga gathering the leftovers.


End file.
